


风荷举

by yanfeiyuji



Category: Naruto
Genre: Historical AU, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Naruto, Omegaverse, SasuNaru - Freeform, alpha sauske, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanfeiyuji/pseuds/yanfeiyuji
Summary: 龙之年，日本以西有间小置屋，名‘千住’。在这旧屋里，住着一个孩子...那是遗落萧艾清风未及的一曳小荷。鸣人梦想成为一名艺伎，只为了再见一面那个在他年幼之时，偷走了他心的红瞳少年。





	风荷举

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/401322) by mochiiihus. 



> You can also find this Chinese translation on Lofter: http://riluai.lofter.com/post/1702a1_ef06ff5e

龙之年，日本以西有间小置屋，名‘千住’。其终年失修，落于乡野，毫不起眼，偶有耕农携些闲钱或途经的异乡人会为之停留以作消遣。在这旧屋里，住着一个孩子...那是遗落萧艾清风未及的一曳小荷。

 

“醒醒，要迟到了！”鸣人拼命摇着黑发女孩慵软的身体。

 

女孩似蜻蜓扰梦般皱起鼻子，翻身舒了口气，继续睡了。

 

鸣人叹气，用力摇摇她的肩膀。“快点，雏田，你若再迟到，妈妈又会怪我没及时叫醒你！”

 

“走开。”雏田嘟囔，发出一声呼噜，又睡了过去。

 

“如果你还不起床，我就告诉妈妈你晚饭后偷吃冰沙！”

 

“呃，好吧！”雏田直起身，缎子似的黑发一团糟，唇边还留着一道口水印子。“什么时辰了？”雏田打着哈欠，揉了揉淡紫色的眼睛。

 

“快五点了，我光叫醒你就用了十分钟！”

 

“十-十分钟？！”雏田哀号。“我要迟到了！”她跳起来，慌忙换上蓝白条纹相间的学生服，一种舞子的统一服饰。

 

“鸣-鸣人，别光站着，快来帮我！”雏田试着整理那一头凌乱，但完全摆不平那些结成毛球的发丝。

 

鸣人再次叹气，从盒子里抓了把木梳，开始为她打理。

 

“你没救了，我都说多少次不要赖床了，结果还是这样。”鸣人放下梳子，汲了盆水给她洗脸。妈妈总说雏田的脸是她最大的资本，因而鸣人一直悉心呵护着。

 

“我知道了，对不起嘛！”雏田把脸浸入冷水中。她再次拾起头，黑色的发梢湿哒哒地黏在了一起。

 

“妈妈讨厌你头发湿着，会说你像只落汤的老鼠。”鸣人担心地抱怨。

 

“我-我忘记了！对不起，让鸣人这么操心！”雏田迅速套上外褂和室内鞋。

 

“没关系，毕竟我的工作就是服侍你。”鸣人一脸庄重。“走吧，昨夜下了雪，地上滑，要多花费些工夫了。”

 

“是啊，好吧。”

 

\---

 

他们在覆雪的路上蹒跚前行。

 

“小心，雏田！”鸣人大叫。女孩差点走入结了层冰的水坑里。

 

雏田惊叫着跳起，失去平衡，直直摔了进去。

 

“啊，不要啊！我-我的浴衣全湿了！”女孩惨叫。“老师又要训我了！”

 

“不会的。”鸣人抓起女孩的手，把她带到桥柱下。他巡视四周，确认无人，随即脱下自己身上破旧的浴衣。“我们交换。这料子不如你的好。但若被老师骂了，妈妈不会轻饶你。”

 

雏田怯怯地点头，脱下湿透的浴衣递给他。两人身上都只留了件盖到大腿的白色内衫。鸣人先帮雏田穿好她的“新”浴衣，然后快速套上自己的。在他整理好那一刻，一个声音传来。

 

“嘿，你！把你的浴衣脱掉，我还在欣赏呢！”路对面的少年半眯着眼嬉笑。一个鱼贩的儿子。

 

雏田满脸通红。虽早已穿好衣服，她还是抬起双臂挡在胸前。

 

鸣人皱眉，他不喜欢有人让雏田感到不适。“她对你没兴趣！”他朝对方吼。

 

“我没说她，我指的是你！再给我看看你的身体，宝贝！”陶醉在刚刚的画面里，少年期待地舔舔嘴唇。

 

鸣人的脸烧了起来。“我是男孩子！”

 

“你是男孩？”少年不可置信地惊叫，立刻收回那副吊儿郎当，一脸窘迫地逃走了。

 

鸣人大笑，“真是个白痴。有雏田你这么漂亮的女孩在我身边，为何还会把我误认作女孩？他瞎了吗？”

 

“一-一点也不奇怪。有时候我都会忘记你是男孩。说实话，作为男孩，你确实过于漂亮了。”

 

鸣人发出一声尬笑，不自然地摸摸后脑勺。“这可不是什么好事。总之，快走吧，我们本来就要迟到了，现在是真的迟到了！”

 

雏田点点头，握住鸣人的手，两人紧紧赶路。

 

\---

 

“你上哪去了？妈妈十分钟前就在等你！”灰发老妇急道，她一瘸一拐上前，用手里的藤条狠狠抽了一记鸣人的小腿肚。

 

“我在陪雏田晨练！”鸣人叫喊了一声，不是由于痛，而是因这突如其来的鞭打。自三岁被卖到千住，他挨了无数次打，早已习惯疼痛，却仍不习惯这种无法预料的责罚。她们总时不时要为一点小事而惩罚他。

 

“让你生气，我很抱歉，千代婆婆。”鸣人对其屈膝，额头和手肘贴地，标准的平民跪姿。

 

“对我下跪又能如何？妈妈在等着，赶紧去吧。别让她亲自下来抽你！”

 

“是，婆婆！”

 

所谓的妈妈并非鸣人和雏田的生母，名叫纲手，是这家置屋的主人，膝下并无子嗣，仅有一头名叫东东的宠物猪。她偶尔会把它称作“唯一的爱”和“收养的儿子”。置屋大小事务由她一手掌管，里外都属她的财产，包括那些住在此的艺伎和舞子。千代婆婆曾告诉他，妈妈在过去是个远近闻名的艺伎，但因酗酒，所有曾觊觎她的男人都对她避之不及。鸣人有些不相信，但无权质疑。

 

“进来。”粗哑的声音从纸门内传出。

 

鸣人鼓起勇气拉开门。

 

“终于来了，目中无人的蠢小子，你知道我讨厌等人。有什么事非劳驾你去做？”纲手坐在桌前，抱着她的宝贝猪，另一手持着烟管。通常她不是在喝酒就是在抽烟。纲手抬手吸了一口，吐出，烟雾缭绕后的琥珀色双眼怒视着鸣人。他一直想知道，为什么她总是如此易怒。

 

“我陪雏田练习，刚刚才到。千代婆婆告诉我您在等我，所以我马上来了。”鸣人不安地解释，视线垂落在桌面的镇纸上。他知道妈妈不喜欢他看着她的双眼。

 

“你刚到？”纲手简短地重复了一句。她咬住烟管，烟洗色的牙齿抵着光亮的黄铜管，这画面令鸣人简直无法想象她曾经是个艺伎。艺伎应该是优雅的，完美的，是每个男人内心深处的渴求。他无法想象会有男人喜欢那口大黄牙。

 

“现在六点十分，去道场只需一个钟头。你本该十分钟前就到。这是又迟到了？”

 

“是的，对不起，妈妈！”鸣人双膝跪地。说谎并没用，妈妈会看穿他。“我试着叫雏田起床，但是太难了！她睡得太死，我掐她都没用！都是我的错！”

 

“够了！别找借口！”纲手咆哮。“这周第三次了，我的忍耐也有限度。雏田必须按时训练，未来的她将成为我们置屋的艺伎。她是我最大的希望！但就因为你的失职而让她每天都丧失了十分钟的练习机会，那她如何才能达到我对她的期望！”

 

“请原谅我，妈妈。从明天起，我保证雏田会准时起床！”

 

“最好是这样。我从你父母卖鱼的那两双脏手里把你买回来，不是让你偷懒的。”

 

鸣人把额头压到地上。他习以为常了。妈妈一次都没给过他好脸色。

 

“起来，不许哭。我叫你来另有目的。”

 

鸣人胆战心惊地直起身等待。

 

“有个富商看中了雏田。他许诺我会高价买下她的水杨(初夜)-”

 

“可是，妈妈，雏田才十二岁！”鸣人并不太清楚水杨是指什么，但他知道一旦舞姬经历了水杨，她们就不再是从前的自己了。之前，香燐因为水杨而被绑在床上整整三天，妈妈不断逼她喝下一碗碗‘毒药’，她说‘这样一来种子就不会在她里面生根发芽了’。“您不可能是认真的-”

 

“闭嘴！我会不清楚雏田的年龄？我没打算在她十五岁之前把她卖给任何男人。永远不要打断我！若有下次，我会用鞭子抽到你没有一块完皮！”

 

“对不起，妈妈。”鸣人低下头。他永远都在磕头。有时候他想，只要低头站着不说话，什么事都不要管，自己会更好过些。

 

“总之，”纲手轻抚着东东的头，“这事很值得期待。我的宝贝女儿有副雪一样清纯的脸蛋，再配上那双眼睛，找到一个对她有兴趣的赞助人指日可待。我要你接下来的几天，好好给雏田打扮打扮。也就是说，你必须准时叫她起床，这样才能收拾好她，给她弄弄头发！那个富商还会在镇上待几天，你要保证她的样子随时都不会出错。幸运的话，他会爱上雏田，几年后再回来买下她的水杨！”

 

“就-就这样吗，妈妈？”鸣人的声音微哑，他怕自己再说错话。

 

“对。现在滚出我的视线。接下来的一天我不想再看到你的脸。”

 

“是，妈妈。”

 

\---

 

“练习怎么样，雏田？”鸣人接到雏田后问。他早来了三十分钟，要是再迟到，妈妈铁定会抽他一顿。

 

“我-还是老样子。”雏田抱怨。她的头发被高高地束了起来，看着就痛。鸣人心疼地看着她，老师弄的？也许吧，他早上没来得及梳理好。妈妈可能又要为此骂他了，她身上的浴衣也被换了一套新的。

 

“拿着。”雏田把包递给鸣人，里面装着她的三味线和扇子。鸣人看到她指尖上裹着纱布，上面沾了血。雏田被迫弹了整整一天的三味线。她告诉过他，老师会让她们把手浸入冰水里，用冻僵的手指弹奏，如此就不会感觉到指尖摩擦琴弦的疼痛。鸣人觉得这很残忍。

 

“我不想去上课了。我只想立刻毕业，成为艺伎！”雏田噘嘴。

 

成为艺伎之前，每个人都必须接受训练。艺伎是才艺的集合体。前三项为舞艺，待客之道和妩媚。成为艺伎之前叫舞子，称作见习艺伎，青涩而不经人事，都是些穷人家的孩子，被她们无力抚养的父母卖到了置屋。那些生得一张漂亮面孔的幸运儿能够被大名气的置屋买下，普通的只能去那些名声不太好的。而那些长得不太被老天眷顾的孩子唯有妓院才肯收。

 

“我懂，再忍耐一下下，你就能梦想成真，成为艺伎了。”鸣人早已习惯她时不时的抱怨。他并不介意，这整座置屋里，他最喜欢雏田，她就像他的姐姐一样。即使他是她的私人仆佣，雏田也是如此温柔，从未高高在上。妈妈买下她时，她还是个婴儿。有流言说，雏田的生母是花町里有名的艺伎。因规定艺伎不能抚养孩子，所以她卖掉了雏田。这样的情况并不罕见；男人是不愿接受名声败坏的女人的，因而，这样的女人也不会想要孩子。鸣人不清楚这到底意味着什么。

 

“我-我等不及了。”一谈到自己的梦想，雏田的双眼就开始闪闪发光。“我-我要成为花町里最好的艺伎！这样，木叶的置屋就会看中我，扶植我成为他们那里最高级的艺伎！”所有顶级艺伎都住在木叶花町，那里是武士，大名，将军，甚至天皇都心向往之的地方。要进入那片地方，必须比任何人都要优秀。他们第一次听说那个地方，是从一张被丢在道场的报纸上了解到的。木叶的照片被印刷成了彩色，上面是一个漂亮的艺伎在招揽客人。

 

鸣人笑了。他很欣赏雏田有如此大的梦想，这让他对未来充满希望，“你这么美丽，木叶的置屋不看中你，那肯定是瞎了。我保证你能梦想成真。”

 

“你真好，鸣人！一-一旦我成功了，我会带你一起去木叶。我们一起住在新的置屋里。你以后永远都不会再被妈妈打了！”

 

鸣人的双眼充满喜悦。他闭上眼睛，想象自己脱离了妈妈的束缚，和雏田远离这里，一起生活在世界上最好的花町里。那里会是天堂。当他和雏田穿过冰冷的小巷，对未来的希冀温暖了他寒凉的身心。

 

\--

 

鸣人哼着歌，小心地拆下雏田的发髻，梳理成一条麻花辫。

 

“好了。”

 

雏田用手摸了摸。“谢谢你，鸣人！你手太巧了，我连马尾都扎不好！”

 

鸣人笑了笑。“不用谢，毕竟是我的工作！你就要成为艺伎了，完全不用担心没人给你装扮。”

 

雏田微笑。“你说的没错。”

 

“鸣人！”千代婆婆刺耳的叫声从楼下传来。鸣人跳了起来。

 

“我去去就来，雏田！”

 

雏田点头，回过身，担忧地看着镜子里鸣人离去的背影。

 

鸣人跑下楼，鞠躬。“何事，婆婆？”

 

“有个未预约的客人指名要香燐，我要你去帮她准备起来。”

 

鸣人睁大眼睛。“我？我-可是我没有资格，不应该是雏田吗？”为正式的艺伎准备出场也是见习艺伎的必要训练之一。鸣人没有资格染指。

 

“闭嘴！雏田的手指受了伤，妈妈要她好好休息几天，别在正式出道前就把手指毁了。你代替她去侍奉香燐。”

 

“可-可是-”

 

“住嘴，马上去！她半小时后就要出场。”

 

鸣人鞠了一躬，跑上楼梯，在香燐的房门前停下。他的心跳得飞快。这种感觉真讨厌。整座置屋里，香燐是最让他害怕的那个人。他抓住胸口，深吸气。

 

“我能做到。”鸣人默默地对自己说，随即敲了敲门。

 

门吱呀一声开了。

 

鸣人定定地站着，盯住自己的脚，不敢抬头。

 

“你来做什么？在我发火前，滚。”香燐冷笑。

 

“妈妈叫我来服侍你。雏田的手指因为练习受伤了。”鸣人垂着视线。

 

香燐咂舌。“那就赶紧进来。”

 

鸣人点头步入。香燐的房间对他而言是禁地，除非是她的亲自允许，这也几乎没发生过。有偶然那么一两次机会他被允许进入，内部的一切都繁华得让他头晕目眩。那是置屋里其他任何舞子都比不上的，包括雏田。连蒲团都要比婆婆的大上一倍。比起自己稻草做的那个，这个房间里的蒲团让他一眼就有种想要躺上去的冲动。蒲团前面的墙上挂着一面长镜。镜子是极其奢侈的东西，一整个月的鱼和米饭钱才能买到一块。妈妈从来不愿在这种东西上花费钱财，但香燐经过了水杨后，妈妈破例买了一块作为礼物送给了她。鸣人最喜欢的不是她的蒲团，不是她的镜子，而是她能拥有这一切的权力。这里满满都是漂亮的小玩意，宝石，香水，都是鸣人梦寐以求的东西。所有的这些都是香燐陪过的那些客人送的。那些男人都爱着她。鸣人永远无法体验到那是种什么感觉。每次进入香燐的房间，他都控制不住地想要去摸摸那些东西。

 

“别呆呆地站着。来给我穿衣。”香燐叫道。

 

鸣人回过神，向香燐跑去。

 

“好了，香燐小姐。”鸣人弯了弯腰。

 

香燐没说话，忙着在脸上涂胭脂。他全程避免去看她，但还是控制不了自己。穿上了整套艺伎的和服，香燐看上去美到令人心醉。每次她这样换上装，都让鸣人移不开视线。她看上去简直像是换了个人。她子夜蓝的外褂，瀑布般的红发，抹成白色的脸，和那双眼睛...她的一切都让人着迷。鸣人想象中的皇后就应该是香燐这种样子。

 

他想要成为她。鸣人看着自己的大腿，摸摸身上破破烂烂的浴衣。他把雏田和他交换的那套浴衣还了回去，现在的这套他去年穿了一整年。尺寸已经太小了，布料也褪色泛旧，和香燐的和服相比，真的太让人搞笑了。鸣人恍惚地伸出手。既然只能做一个置屋里的奴才，为什么还要出生在这个世界上呢。他愿意为了地位付出一切，活在阴影下真的太累了。他的生活就只有干活，干活，干活。香燐永远不会懂他的苦，她的余生都会被荣华富贵所包围。他想尝尝那种生活，他想被爱着，想穿好看的衣服...在他意识到自己干了什么之前，他的手不由自主地抓住了香燐的和服。

 

香燐尖叫起来。“干什么，你这狗奴才！”她抓起扇子，打掉鸣人的手。“没有我的允许，永远不要碰我和我的东西！”

 

鸣人跪坐回地上，低下头，眼角刺痛，被香燐打到的手背也隐隐作痛，清晰地出现了两条红印。

 

“对不起，香燐小姐。我会谨记您的话。”

 

“出去。你那张丑脸恶心到我了。”

 

鸣人点头。

 

_生活真是残酷。_

 

 

一阵狂风袭过置屋的花园，鸣人瑟缩了一下。他的脚冻得没有了知觉，那双草鞋抵御不了任何东西。他叹了口气。他讨厌冬天。妈妈总是让他一个人把庭院里的积雪扫除干净，把路清出来。

 

_如果晚上姑娘们回来摔断了腿，那她们对我来说还有什么用？如果是你，我还能把你卖去妓院，所以你一个人去干吧，听明白了吗？_

 

那是三年前妈妈对他说的话，当时他七岁，堇还在置屋里当艺伎。那时候，妈妈的手下有两个正式的艺伎，资金稳稳当当地进来，但是妈妈不愿再雇人手，所以这份差事被丢给了鸣人。

 

“终于完成了。”鸣人把铲子放回棚屋，搓了搓那双冻到发疼的手。夜晚的空气极冷，他只想蜷成一团立刻睡觉。但这是不可能的，还有一大堆事情在等着他，不做完不能睡觉。现在要去准备晚饭，之后还要为雏田准备洗澡水，伺候她上床睡觉。做完这些，置屋的里里外外要打扫一遍，明天的早餐食材也要提前准备好。等到所有人都睡着了，工作也做完了，他才能够合上眼，幸运的话，可以有个美梦。

 

“你漏了一块地。”

 

鸣人发出一声惊叫。陌生的声音让他全身一紧。他飞快地转过身。

 

“你-你是谁？”鸣人看着眼前的陌生人，眨了眨眼。这人从来没见过。他穿着那种路边摊贩一样的衣服，在月光下，那头褐色的发几近纯黑，古铜色的皮肤，脸颊上各有一个奇怪的红色三角印记。

 

“我是牙，来找你大姐。”

 

“大姐？”鸣人怯怯地问。他没有任何姐妹。这个人在说什么，走错地方了？

 

“对，香燐，她在吗？”

 

“香燐今晚有客人。”鸣人低下视线。他猜到这人是谁了。有次他起早干活的时候见过一次。当妈妈和婆婆睡着后，香燐会悄悄地把他带进自己房间。

 

“噢，真遗憾。她说过今晚有空的。”牙咋舌，深棕色的眼睛看向香燐房间的窗户。鸣人能感觉到对方并不相信自己。

 

“有个未预约的客人今晚指明要香燐。她不想去，但是妈妈...她现在真的不在房间，牙先生。”

 

“哦，我明白了。”牙挠了挠后颈。鸣人撇开目光。不知道为什么，他感觉自己好像毁了牙的什么东西。不管牙要从香燐那里得到什么，那准十分重要。

 

“我该继续干活了，真的很抱歉。”鸣人对他鞠躬，转身离开，但是牙突然抓住了他的衣袖。

 

“嘿，你是舞子吗？香燐从来没跟我谈起过你。你看起来真可爱。叫什么名字？”

 

鸣人的脸颊飞起出一抹红晕。牙的恭维硬生生地打破了他时时刻刻带着的面具。这样的恭维实在太厉害了，那些艺伎听到客人对她们的赞美时，也是这种感受吗？

 

“我叫鸣人。”

 

“ _鸣人？_ 奇怪的名字。你不是本地人对吗？”

 

鸣人摇头。纲手总是把他的父母叫作“肮脏的鱼贩子”，所以他应该来自一个靠海的小村子。

 

“我想也是，你看起像外国人。”牙拨弄起鸣人的一簇金发。“你真是个可爱的女孩子，小鸣人。”

 

“我是男孩！”鸣人不由自主地摸了摸头发，它们长得太长了吗？他是男孩这不明显的事吗？为什么人人都会把他误作女孩！还有之前那个少年，居然还要让他脱掉衣服！

 

“不可能，你真是男的？”牙大笑。“所以，要是我扒开你的腿，会发现-”

 

“对！”鸣人满脸通红。牙是故意要羞辱他吗？为什么要跟他说些如此私密的事情？

 

“既然你是男孩，但看起来又是这副样子，这就说明你是个omega对吗？”

 

“一个啥？”鸣人后退了一步。他不喜欢这种不安的感觉。

 

“你是男孩，五官却那么柔软，屁股也像女孩子的，这就意味着你是个omega。我还从来没见过呢。我老爹说omega都住在像宫殿那种鬼地方里面。”

 

鸣人完全糊涂了。好像牙在讲外国话一样让人听不懂。

 

“你看起来一脸糊涂。别担心，等你长大了，你妈会教你的。”牙走上前，蹲了下来，得以和鸣人脸对脸。“嘿，你多大了？”

 

“十岁。”鸣人害羞地回道。牙让他越来越感到难受。

 

“十岁！”牙难以置信地重复了一遍，他盯着鸣人看了一会，像是在盘算什么。“对我来说太小了，不过……既然你大姐不在，那只能你来做了。”

 

“嗯？”鸣人歪了歪脑袋。

 

“鸣人，要跟我玩个游戏吗？”牙咧嘴笑了起来。

 

鸣人没有时间玩游戏。他还得准备晚膳，晚了那就糟糕了。

 

“我不能。”鸣人心不在焉地拉着头发。拒绝牙让他感到不好意思。

 

“嗷，来嘛，会很好玩的。这个游戏只有大人才允许玩，但看你这么可爱，我自愿陪你玩哦。”

 

鸣人有些动摇了，但是妈妈的愤怒的脸出现在脑海里，让他失去了一切好奇心。

 

“真的不行。我要走了。”

 

“别走。”牙抬起鸣人盈盈一握的下巴，把他拉过去，直到他们的唇几乎快碰到了。“这个游戏会让你非常舒服的，你要是走了，绝对会后悔的。”牙舔了舔鸣人冰凉的嘴唇。

 

鸣人惊叫起来。他t推开牙的脸。刚刚发生了什么？那种感觉像是被下了咒。他摸了摸自己的嘴。跟那种感觉不同。有点刺痛。并且恶心。

 

“你们他妈在做什么？！”一个熟悉的声音闯了进来。

 

鸣人感到后脑勺一阵刺痛。他跪了下去，侧过头，看到香燐的双眼着了火般锁着自己，手里抓着一把他的头发。当两人的视线相遇时，她又用力拽了一把。

 

“你居然敢亲我的男人！”香燐嘶声。

 

“我-我-什么也没做！”香燐的力道越来越重，鸣人呜咽起来。

 

“宝贝，是他，是这个小婊子勾引我的。”牙大喊。

 

香燐的目光再次落了下来。“我想我已经告诉过你了，没我的允许绝对不能碰我的东西！”

 

“对不起，香燐小姐！我真的什么也没干，都是他！是他跟我说要和我玩游戏，我都不知道他在讲什么！”鸣人大叫。

 

“是谁在外面吵吵嚷嚷的？”千代婆婆从门内咒骂了一声，她那双结了翳的眼睛看不清庭院里的情况。

 

香燐的眼睛睁大了。她放开鸣人的头发，跑向牙。

 

“走，今晚等妈妈和婆婆睡了你再来！”

 

“可我现在就想呆你身边，每次都搞得像个贼一样，我都快疯了。你不是这里唯一的艺伎吗？那你就该有自己想分配的时间！”牙申辩道。

 

“我懂，可是你也知道我妈妈的脾气！”香燐飞速地给了他一个吻。“我们之后再谈，现在快走！”

 

牙再次亲了亲香燐，甩下因他而引发的争端，沿着鸣人刚刚扫出来的路离开了。

 

“我只问一遍，如果不老实回答，我就放狗出来了！谁在外面！”

 

香燐久久凝望着牙离开的方向，用手背擦了擦嘴唇，然后一把拎起鸣人的手臂。她从衣服里掏出一样东西塞到鸣人手里。鸣人低下头，一个镶了宝石的手镯在他手里闪闪发光。

 

香燐没有给他时间仔细欣赏。她用力地拉着他，把他拖到千代婆婆站着的门口。

 

“哦，是你啊，香燐。”看到她，婆婆放下警惕。

 

“婆婆，去叫妈妈来，我们屋里有个内贼！”香燐一把把鸣人甩到地上。鸣人痛呼了一声。他不知道发生了什么。

 

“你说什么？”千代婆婆低下视线，她看着鸣人。

 

“我抓到他正准备和一个男人逃跑！还偷了我的手镯准备当做盘缠，那可是我上个星期才收到的礼物！”

 

婆婆的脸涨红了。

 

“你这个肮脏的小子！”千代婆婆扬起藤条，在鸣人的手臂上重重甩了下去。“你竟敢背叛这座置屋！”

 

鸣人跪在地上，把手臂紧紧收在胸前来阻挡那根藤条。“我没有要逃跑，她在说谎！”鸣人忍着痛怒喊。他的手臂已经承受不了挨打了。他听到自己的骨头好像断了。难以忍受的疼痛化作一声嘶叫破喉而出。

 

“在吵些什么！”纲手走下楼梯。“我在休息！”

 

“妈妈，我刚抓到鸣人想要和一个男人逃跑！他还偷了我的手镯！”

 

“他做了什么！”纲手死死握住拳头。

 

“我没有，我发誓我没有，妈妈！香燐小姐才是有男人的那个人！没有人会想跟我一起逃跑！我也绝对不会那样做！”鸣人抽噎起来，护着他那条断了的手臂。

 

“都是谎话！”香燐急道，“可别被他蒙骗了，他什么谎都撒得出来！”

 

“不-不会，鸣人不会说谎！”雏田一直远远地观望着，终于站了出来。她淡色的眼睛里满是泪水。“我看-看到了发生的一切，鸣人在铲雪，然后一个男人出现了。香燐小姐接着也进了院子，我看到她亲了那个男人，还嘱咐他离开！”

 

纲手看向香燐。

 

“他是谁，香燐？”

 

“您不会真的相信她吧，妈妈？”香燐局促地笑了笑。“她明显在说谎，就为了救她这个可怜的奴才。”

 

“他是谁！”纲手大叫。她一拳砸在墙上，裂开了几条缝。

 

“他叫牙。”香燐放弃了一切伪装。

 

纲手咆哮起来。“我是怎么教你的！”

 

“可是我爱他！”香燐哭嚎。

 

“你是个艺伎！艺伎没有资格去爱，你这蠢丫头！你要是怀了孕，我该拿你怎么办，哈？雏田还要五年才能出场，我需要你撑到那时候！”

 

“但这不公平！只有我一个人在那赚钱；我一个人承担这个屋子里所有的开销！我是这间破屋唯一的艺伎，我值得拥有幸福！”

 

纲手一把捏住了香燐的下颚。“住嘴，净是胡话。这座置屋是我的，我买下了你抚养了你，承担你上课的费用，还有你每天穿的和服，每天用的胭脂水粉。你卖身给了我，那么你赚的钱就是我的。”纲手推开香燐。“只要你付清赎金，随你去爱去恨。但在那之前，要是再让我看到那个男人接近你，我会告他非法入侵，明白了吗？”

 

香燐开始哭泣。这是鸣人第一次看到她流泪。那双一直藐视一切的眼睛，此刻大颗大颗的眼泪从里面滚落下来。鸣人震惊地看着她。

 

“我知道了。”

 

“还有你，”纲手拎起鸣人的耳朵，把他从地上拽了起来。“你的债务已经是相当一大笔了，现在我还得给你的断手去请个医生，这可是翻了两倍还不止啊！”

 

“对不起，妈妈！对不起！对不起！”

 

这是鸣人唯一能说的一句话，因为他很抱歉。生而为人，他很抱歉；如果他从一开始就不出生，那该有多好。

 

第二天，置屋里格外的安静，静的有些出奇。一切大小事务照常进行，但有什么东西发生了改变。鸣人无法具体说出那是什么，但他感觉得到。当他去雏田房间准备叫醒她的时候，发现她已经醒了，并穿戴整齐。

 

当他们走在去道场的路上时，鸣人察觉到雏田今天还没跟他说过一个字。

 

日子继续过着，那种怪异的感觉也持续着。婆婆比起以往更加苛刻，雏田还是拒绝和他说话，而香燐，感觉他光是呼吸一下，她的目光就像是要杀死他一样...唯一不变的，就是那些永远干不完的活。

 

“到底怎么了，你在生我气吗？”鸣人帮雏田铺好床后问她。他累了，不想再假装没有注意到雏田在忽视他。

 

雏田睁大眼睛。她转过头，假装没听见。

 

“雏田，我知道你听到了。”

 

“我-我觉得我们还是不要再跟对方讲话了，鸣人。”雏田坦白道，声音细小。

 

鸣人感觉自己的心沉了下去。“什么，为什么！？”

 

雏田开始哭。“妈妈带你去看医生的那晚，香燐进了我的房间。我以为她要报复我，但她一根头发都没碰我。香燐说了一些关于你的事。她-她告诉我你-你是个omega，她还跟我说我不该和你这样的人做朋友！”

 

‘omega’...这是鸣人第二次听到这个奇怪的词。他甚至不知道那是什么意思。

 

“香燐小姐说像你这样的男孩不值得交朋友。她说如果我成为了艺伎，要是有人发现我和omega有来往的话，他们也不会愿意跟我有任何来往的。我-我不能用我的未来在你身上冒险。”

 

“可是，难道我不是你梦想中的一部分吗！还记得你和我要一起离开这里，去木叶！”

 

“我-我知道我这么说过！我-对不起，虽然香燐人不算很好，但她毕竟是个成功的艺伎。她比我们都要了解男人。我-如果跟你做朋友意味着人们会讨厌我，我不能冒险。她-她说如果像你这样的人碰了我，那些男人会觉得我很恶心。”

 

“雏田，你真的知道自己在说什么吗？我们永远都是朋友。你就像我的姐姐一样！”鸣人的声音颤抖起来，他强忍着泪水，不让它们决堤。

 

“请-不要再跟我讲话了。我-我已经让妈妈给我找一个新的仆人。我-我很抱歉，鸣人，我们不再是朋友了。”

 

鸣人任凭眼泪汹涌而出。他唯一在乎的，当作家人的人也离开他了。他才十岁啊，这世上还有人在承受着比他更深的孤独吗。

 

 

“您想跟我谈谈吗，妈妈？”鸣人进入纲手的书房。他鞠躬。

 

“是的，关上门。”

 

鸣人像个提线木偶一样照吩咐办了。没有感情，只有服从。

 

“坐。”纲手指了指桌前的垫子。鸣人放下了戒备。妈妈从来没叫他坐下过。她通常是直接下命令，然后让他滚出视线。

 

鸣人小心翼翼地坐下。他看了眼纲手，想知道此刻她有何意图。他快速地撇开目光；她在盯着他看。东东躺在她的大腿上，他稍微松了口气，这说明她没打算打他。她一般准备打人之前，都会放下东东。

 

“我以为我现在还用不着担心你会和男人有牵连。”纲手叹了口气，满含怒意和厌恶。鸣人完全明白，如果他坐在纲手的立场上，他也会为自己感到恼怒。他完全是个废物。“但是那天的意外让我意识到我错了。”

 

鸣人一脸疑惑。妈妈说的是什么意思。她是指有关牙的那件事吗？

 

“你不是个普通的男孩，你有一般的男孩所不具备的能力。你是个omega，换句话说，你有能力生育。”

 

“什-什么？”鸣人感觉自己像被人揍了一拳。“您在说笑是吗？妈妈，即使是从您口中说出来的，也太残忍了！”

 

“住口，我还没允许你说话！”纲手一拳砸向桌面。东东抖了一下，爬出了纲手的臂弯。

 

“这是事实。你就是个没用的omega。但是听我说-”纲手绕过桌子，紧紧抓住鸣人的脸。“你是我的财产，当我从你妈手里买下你的时候，那个婊子可没跟我说你是个omega。我以为你就是个普通的男孩，普通的长大，在我置屋做那些粗活。如果我知道你是个omega，我才不会买下你！除了双腿间多了个鸡巴，你长得就像个女孩儿一样，对我毫无用处。”纲手松开手。鸣人揉了揉下巴；明天准会有个印子。纲手的一番话让他双眼朦胧。

 

“要是你脸上没那些疤，我还愿意把你培养成艺伎。你简直是浪费粮食，但我已经在你身上花了太多钱了，现在你自己想想怎么把自己卖出去吧。”纲手朝他吼道。

 

那些疤是鸣人五岁的时候被纲手弄上的，那次他不小心把墨泼到了香燐的和服上。纲手总是嘲讽他那些疤有多丑陋。“有这些疤真对不起，妈妈。”

 

“看着你就来气，滚出我的视线！”

 

鸣人磕头，然后站了起来。他头脑发涨，有太多的新的事物和问题在里面挥之不去，但他所能做的就是按纲手的命令行事。他没有资格提问。

 

“噢还有，鸣人。”纲手叫住他。

 

“是，妈妈？”鸣人喃喃道。

 

“如果你胆敢在外面怀了孕回来，我会杀死你肚子的野种。我已经没有钱再养一个没用的东西了。”

 

鸣人连回答的力气都没有了。他重重地点了点头。

 

像个孤魂野鬼般走了出去。

\---

 

_一个月后。_

 

“请给我称五磅米。”鸣人递上钱。摊主是个灰发老头，双眼如同置屋的婆婆一样蒙了一层铅白色。他颤巍巍地接过鸣人的硬币。

 

“像你这么年轻的舞子不该亲自来拎这么重的米袋。下次来带上你的仆人。”老头说着，提了一个棕色的麻袋给鸣人。

 

“我不是舞子，我就是仆人，先生。”鸣人礼貌地回答他。“侍奉于纲手夫人的置屋。”

 

老头微微睁大眼睛。他凑上去，盯住鸣人的脸。

 

“你就是那个男孩，那个看起来像女孩的男孩子！”老头从鸣人细瘦的手臂里抢过那袋米，把钱扔了回去。硬币落了一地。路过的行人纷纷驻足看起了热闹。“我儿子和那个置屋里的一个红发艺伎有过一夜，她告诉过我儿子有关你的事！你是个omega。我拒绝把东西卖给你这样的人，以后别再来了！”

 

路人齐齐惊呼起来，这个老头说了omega。他们把目光对准了老头面前的那个小女孩。那真是个男孩吗？所有人开始议论纷纷。

 

_那居然是个omega？_

 

_我还从来没见过呢。_

 

_对我来说，真的看着就像个女孩子。_

 

_对，但我听说omega无论什么性别，都长着一副女性化的身体。_

 

_这么一个omega在这种地方做什么？_

 

_我以为这种人都很有钱呢，可是这一个却穿得像个贱民的孩子。_

 

鸣人试着忽略那些闲言碎语，但是他们肆无顾忌地大声说着，好像根本没有把他当作一个有血有肉有感情的人来看待。对于他们，他就是一个东西。这种事简直让人无法相信。omega，为什么这个丑陋的字眼轻而易举地扭转了人们对他的看法？

 

“你们这种目中无人的omega，我才不需要你们的钱。你以为你比我们都要来得高贵是吗？你错了！滚吧，别再来了！”老头唾沫横飞地大喊大叫。结了层翳的眼睛里充满恨意，鸣人感到一阵刺痛，他避开了视线。

 

眼眶开始湿润。他冲出人群，沿着街道疯狂地跑，直到一座偏僻无人的桥才停了下来。樱花树的枝桠似乎把这座桥和尘世隔离了起来。在春天，这座桥上经常是人满为患，但此刻是冬天，没有人会来。树枝光秃秃的，桥下的河流也结成了冰。这一刻，他可以轻易地结束自己孤苦伶仃的生命，只要他站上桥栏纵身一跃便可。在感到疼痛之前就会立刻死去。他颤抖地擦干眼泪。不会再有眼泪，不会再有挨打，不会再有香燐的冷眼，不会再有背弃的誓言，不会再有妈妈的命令，不会再有婆婆的藤条，不会再有疼痛，不会再有孤独。不会再有任何东西。

 

“你打算跳下去？”一个声音突然响起，如同静夜里三味线的一声弦动。扰梦，却又称得上动听。

 

鸣人转身寻找声音的来源。他最终看到了对方。是个少年。年纪毫无疑问要比鸣人大，但仍然是一副未成年的身形。他穿得像个大户人家的少爷，一身正式的黑色羽织和袴衣，被熨烫得没有一丝褶皱。那件羽织上有个奇怪的扇子纹饰，顶端红色，下面的部分为白色。鸣人敢肯定那应该是个代表某种东西的标志，但代表什么他就不知道了。少年看起来一尘不染，像具人偶，连头发都是一丝不苟的精致。鸣人看得出来对方并不是住在这附近的普通人。

 

“喂，你聋子吗？我问你是不是打算跳下去？”

 

鸣人飞快地擦掉泪痕。“走开，别烦我！我想死。”

 

少年显然是被他的话怔住了。他快步走上前，在鸣人面前弯下腰，雪濡湿了他身上的袴衣。“我开玩笑的。我以为你不是认真的！别说那种话。为什么你想寻死？”

 

“因为没人喜欢我！我死了更好！”

 

“不可能。”少年反驳。

 

“有什么不可能！你不会明白的！”

 

“真的？嘿，看着我。”

 

鸣人抬起头；如此近的距离，他看清了刚刚没有注意到的东西。少年的脸像雪那么白，头发是灰烬一样的黑色。那双眼睛是最令人惊心动魄的地方，它们是鲜艳的红色，中间一个小小的黑色瞳孔，闪耀着红宝石似的光芒。少年并不像鸣人刚刚设想的那么年幼，对方其实还要更年长一些，差不多和香燐一个年纪，鸣人推测。

 

少年从口袋里掏出一块丝制的白色手帕，伸出手拭掉了鸣人婴儿肥的脸蛋上淌下的一滴眼泪。“死亡不应该是任何人的追求，特别是像你这样的小男孩。”

 

“你能看出来我是男孩子？”鸣人完全震惊了。

 

“当然。”少年浅笑了一下，嘴角微扬，但那是鸣人见过的最美的笑容。“嘿，为什么你还在哭？”少年惊讶地问，豆大的泪珠从鸣人蓝色的眼睛里涌出来。

 

“我是男孩子，却长成这副鬼样！就因为我是个omega！你是第一个没把我误认成女孩的陌生人！”鸣人叫道，小脸因愤怒而涨得通红。

 

少年显然大吃一惊。“omega？在这种地方？”他更像是喃喃自语了一番，本该是内心的想法不受控制地脱口而出了。

 

“现在你知道了，你可以像其他人那样讨厌我了！我甚至不知道omega该死的到底是什么，但所有人好像都因为这个恶心我，所以走开！别靠近我！像其他人那样逃走吧！”

 

少年发出一阵悦耳的笑声。“你认真的？为什么我要因为这种事讨厌你？”

 

鸣人怔住了。这还不明显吗？“因为其他人都这样。”

 

“做一个omega并不会让人讨厌。你应该为此感到骄傲。”

 

“为什么我要为这种该死的事感到骄傲？就因为这个，每个人都恨我！”

 

“他们可能只是嫉妒你。”

 

鸣人目瞪口呆。这世上还会有人嫉妒他？他充其量不过是个置屋里的奴才，每天还要吃一顿鞭子，一个被父母卖掉的孤儿，还要管那个视财如命的女人叫“妈妈”。就算是条狗，也不会想过他这样的生活。“头脑不正常的人才会嫉妒我这种人！”

 

“在我看来，在这如此落魄的花町，有人对你不好就是因为他们嫉妒你。omega只能意味着一个事实。你有贵族的血统。因为只有贵族才能生出omega。”

 

“我父母是鱼贩！他们把我卖了，为了能舒服地住在他们的小破屋里。就为了那一小袋子钱，他们抛弃了我。我不是什么贵族！别费心思编故事来骗我了！”

 

少年又笑了，声音轻快而温润。“我没有理由要骗你。你非常特别，卖掉你的那两个鱼贩很可能不是你真正的父母。”

 

鸣人对他的话感到阵阵发晕。他觉得自己快吐了。那谁会是他的亲生父母，为什么一开始要把他丢在那个地方！一想到自己不止一次被抛弃，而是两次，他的心缩成一团。自己就那么让人嫌弃吗？

 

“嘿，你又哭了？为什么？”

 

“因为我很可悲！听了你说的那些话还要我作何反应！我不想再活下去了！我在乎的所有人都离开了我！”

 

“我的奶娘曾经告诉我，如果你觉得孤单，就想些快乐的事来转移注意。”

 

“不可能！”鸣人大喊。“我只是活着而已，就让人如此讨厌了，我怎么做得到？”

 

“有可能的，我比任何人都清楚。”

 

鸣人迟疑了，好奇心战胜了他。“怎么做？”

 

“你真的不知道我是谁？”

 

鸣人摇摇头。他只知道这个少年很有钱，还有一双奇怪的红色眼睛。他应该认识他吗？

 

“我叫佐助，来自宇智波家族。我父亲是天皇手下的首席大将军。我还从来没见过有不认识我的人。”佐助一脸困惑。

 

“将军的儿子？”鸣人听说过将军。很多年前，那时堇还住在置屋，有次她和香燐喝醉了回来，两人都双眼发亮，她们听到有流言说有位将军要来花町办事。妈妈也为此心情大好。将军这个职位是除天皇以外，男人所能获取的最高等位。以前还从来没有这样一位有钱的上层人士光顾过她们所在的这片小小花町。那天之后的一个星期内，妈妈都让堇和香燐穿着最好的和服，以防那位将军的随时光临。他没有来，毕竟那只是个流言罢了。

 

“将军的儿子也会感到孤独吗？像你这样的人去了花町，所有人都会争先恐后跪拜在你脚下！”

 

“对将军来说很有可能，但对我并不会那样。你要知道，我是宇智波家的次子，理论上我只能算作我哥哥的替代品，如果他发生不测，我就会被推上去。我没有任何有价值的头衔，只有一个听起来算是荣耀的姓氏。我父亲认为我很没用，他只关心我哥哥，而我母亲从来不跟我说话，她的所有心思都在她宝贝的小女儿身上，从未关心过我的感受。我没有任何能说说心里话的人。所以我非常了解什么是孤独。当我实在承受不了它的时候，我就想一些快乐的事，你也应该试试。”

 

鸣人的愤怒逐渐消散。他忍不住为佐助感到悲哀。

 

“那我该怎么开始？”鸣人害羞地问。“从孤独转为快乐，听起来不可思议。”

 

“首先想一下所有能让你感到开心-”

 

“可我没有任何能让我觉得开心的事！”

 

“没关系，即使只有一件事。无论它是什么，有多微不足道，只要它能让你开心，那你就能使用它。”

 

鸣人紧紧闭起双眼，试着回想起一些能让他高兴的事情。以前他很容易就能够把雏田作为他幸福的源泉，但现在不可能了。没有能让他快乐的事了，一样也没有了...

 

“你想到什么了吗？”

 

鸣人睁开眼睛。佐助的红色眼睛专注地盯着他，他感觉自己的心热热的。

 

“恩，我想到了。”鸣人咧开嘴。佐助奇怪的眼睛和他整个人都让他感到一种与众不同的快乐。

 

“很好，现在只想着那件事。”

 

鸣人点点头，全神贯注于佐助的那双眼睛，把所有的杂念都踢了出去。

 

“一直想着它，直到你所能想到的只有那件事。想象一下，它的存在能让你多么愉快，多么幸运。 _它只为了你而存在。_ 你慢慢地能从孤独中感受到幸福。”一阵疾风刮过，鸣人闻到一股之前没有注意到的味道。一股很迷人的味道，让他的体内涌出一股暖流。

 

“天呐，佐助先生，这的确很有效！”鸣人欢呼起来。他不知道是不是因为那股突如其来的味道，或者是佐助交给他的技巧，让他感到如此开心，但他很感激佐助的出现。但佐助不会永远在他身边作为他“快乐”的源泉，他蓦地感到一阵悲伤。佐助不属于这个地方。

 

“为什么你会来这里的花町，佐助先生？”鸣人期望着佐助会说他搬到了这里住，并且会在这里度过余生，但他知道这只是自己的痴心妄想。

 

“我来是因为我哥哥在这里。他代表我父亲来这里处理事务。我们各自去了不同的镇子，然后他就不管我了，所以我通常都会四处走走，直到他来找我，说实话，我讨厌和他相处。他有个怪癖，每到一个城镇，就开始收集他看得上眼的漂亮玩意。”佐助叹了口气。“要是他看到你，很有可能会把你收了。”佐助突然靠近。“你的浴衣看起来像是置屋里穿的。你是哪个置屋的？我哥哥可能去过。”

 

“千住置屋。”鸣人快速回答道。佐助身上的味道闻起来就像刚刚风里的那个味道。它完全占据了鸣人的感官。为什么这会让他感到头昏眼花？ _温暖_ 。

 

“千住？从来没听说过。”佐助太近了。他长长的黑色睫毛，和瞳孔里炫目的红色近在眼前。鸣人感觉自己的脸烧了起来；他从来没见过像佐助这么美的人，并且怀疑再也见不到比他更美的人了。

 

“你是舞子吗？”

 

鸣人迅速地摇摇头。

 

“真可惜，你长大了穿上和服会非常美。”

 

听到这样的恭维，鸣人的胃扭作一团，这也太直接了！“你喜欢艺伎？”鸣人好奇地问。

 

“当然，谁会不喜欢？她们那么优雅，尽情款待，给你带来欢乐，做这些事的同时又那么美。她们能带走孤独。”

 

鸣人觉得心像是被猛地撞了一下。佐助此刻看起来如同全日本最孤独的人，他说这些话时的脸让鸣人想到了自己。他想带走佐助的孤独；他想成为佐助快乐的源泉。

 

“佐助少爷，原来您在这！属下一直在找您！”一个穿着海军蓝套装的男人在桥的一端喊话。“现已正午十分了。我们得走了。您哥哥终于来话了，要求今天正午要见到您。我们已经晚了！”

 

“我马上就来，鬼鲛！”佐助喊回去。

 

鸣人开始恐慌。佐助要离开了！佐助完全属于跟他不同的世界；他可能永远都不会再见到他了。

 

“还给你，谢谢你的好意。”鸣人递上之前佐助给他擦眼泪的手帕。他们的分离不可避免。鸣人试着接受它。

 

“你可以留着它。像你这样的小哭包比我更需要。”佐助笑着包裹住鸣人摊开的手指。

 

鸣人攥着它，紧紧地握在胸前。他低头看着它，好似那是枚价值连城的宝戒。手帕的一角绣着两个字母S.U.。他用指腹轻抚了一下那些金色的丝线。

 

“谢谢你，从来没有人给过我礼物。我会永远珍惜它。”

 

“真的吗？”佐助惊讶地问。“那我很高兴能当你的第一。这些你也拿着。”佐助握起鸣人的手，把一个丝绸小包放在他的手心里。

 

“这是什么？”鸣人捏了捏，想知道里面是什么。他突然明白了。“这是-我不能收！”

 

“留着吧。它是你的。我要你拿着它。”佐助摸着鸣人磨损的衣袖口。“给自己买些好东西，你值得更好的。”

 

“佐助少爷，我们必须走了！”鬼鲛的声音再次传来。

 

“去得太晚，我哥哥会生气。”佐助皱眉，“我猜是说再见的时候了，很高兴能与你相遇。”

 

鸣人点头。他感觉自己快哭了。

 

“别再哭了好吗，小哭包。”

 

“好！”鸣人拼命收回那些快要掉落的眼泪。

 

他寞落地看着佐助走下桥，回到他那富裕显赫同时又孤独的，闪闪发光的世界。

 

确认佐助离开之后，鸣人跑回镇上。他顾不上那些行人的纷纷侧目，他们不存在，他也不在乎。今天早晨，他还是如行尸走肉。但现在他要为了某件事-某个人而活下去。

 

鸣人跑得上气不接下气，双腿像是被点着了，渐渐麻木，但是他没有停。他继续跑着，直到他渴望的目的地，镇子中心的神殿。

 

他掏出佐助给他的那袋钱，把它扔进了池子里。那些钱能轻而易举地买到一张离开这个镇子的火车票，能让他过上好几个月不愁衣食住行的生活，或者交给妈妈能抵掉一部分赎金，但他将它们全部扔了出去，只为祈求神明。他用力敲响了池子上的大钟，然后双手合十。他诚心祈求无论如何他都要成为佐助喜欢的那些人-一名艺伎，如此，终有一天他能再次与佐助相见，并能够带走他的孤独。一个钟头后，鸣人跑回了他的置屋。他终将回到孤独的现实，只求神明能听到他的祈祷，未来的某一天他的梦能成真。

 

 


End file.
